


What happens when they argue.

by Blood_under_my_finger_tips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Drabble, M/M, basic banter, no clue what i just wrote here, they didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_under_my_finger_tips/pseuds/Blood_under_my_finger_tips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are fighting, surprise surprise, and theres some banter between three professors/marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when they argue.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this aaaggggeeess ago and I've recently been going through my folders of my stories so expect more drabbles and maybe my chaptered stories, if i ever get round to finishing them and/or agree on an actual story line.   
> Chow my chummys, till next time

It was breakfast at Hogwarts and the students and professors, well the three marauders at least, were enjoying the shouting match a one Harry potter and a one Draco Malfoy was having in the entrance hall.  
“What dou think it was this time my dear Prongsy?” asked Sirius a smirk on his face.  
“Oh I don't know my dear Paddy. Maybe dear Mr potter had done something to dear Mr Malfoy hair? You never know, maybe my dear son will get hexed.” Replied James also with a smirk  
“Like father like son then”  
James just grinned at Sirius and ruffled his hair.  
“Don't tempt me Prongs.” Threatened Sirius.  
Remus just sat shaking his head at the pair.  
“SCARHEAD!”  
“STUCK UP PONCE!”  
“Ah the old favourites they should really get some new insults.” James said shaking his head fondly.  
“I’ve got a few suggestions that may be of help.” Said Sirius, with a straight face of course.  
The students (and most of the professors) were all laughing at them (well the professors were trying not to laugh but were failing).  
The shouting match worn on out in the entrance hall. The marauders were contemplating whether or not they should go and break it up but thought not too as they all had been on the wrong end of both their wands in previous instances where they tried to break up one of their fights.  
Then all the shouting stop.  
“Well, that can't have ended well. Better get Poppy ready Minnie” said James.  
“Well why don't you go out there and sort it out then Professors. And Mr Potter, what have I said about calling me that?” Said an agitated Headmistress.  
“That you love it.” Replied James  
“…And you always want us to call you that.” The look on Minerva’s face said it all. “Alright alright, I'm going I’m going. Come on guys. If I go down I'm bringing you with me.” grinned Sirius.  
“One day I'm going to regret letting you make that the marauders motto.” Muttered Remus.  
James just laughed and stood up with his fellow marauders, heading out the hall to sort out the damage and most probably make fun of then in the process.  
“Remind me again why I hired three marauders.” came the muffled voice of the headmistress as she had put her head on the table.  
“Yes I was wondering that myself Minerva.” came the reply. Minerva could only glare at her small charms professor.  
~Meanwhile~  
“Well Padfoot I was not expecting to find that”  
“Me neither Moony me neither.”  
“Well about bloody time”  
Padfoot and Moony could only stare at their third marauder.  
“What?” they both said  
“Oh come on you guys tell me you saw it as well. Are you seriously-stuff it Paddy-telling me that you didn't notice all that tension that's been clouding these boys this year”   
“No:” said Remus. “Did you know...”  
“That Harry was…? Oh yes I've known for years” replied James.  
“And you didn't tell us never mind that why didn't Harry tell us.” Said an irked Sirius.  
“Ah well that'll be because um Harry didn't know. I just had this feeling you know.” James tapped his nose.  
“No” chorused Remus and Sirius.  
For the scene that they had interrupted on was a scene that no one thought would come at the end of one of the Potter/Malfoy fights, no one even guessed that they both played for that team (if you get ma drift) for that scene was of Harry and Draco snogging like their life depended on it. That was of course until Sirius decided to clear his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://i-have-no-social-life-so-im-here.tumblr.com/


End file.
